memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Federation tug (2385)
Specially commisioned The article says the class was specially commissioned. Do we really know that? The ships presumably were, but the class? -- Capricorn (talk) 16:07, January 31, 2020 (UTC) :It seems like this is mixing several ideas into one article, like rescue armada should be one thing: a specific fleet designated for a specific purpose; and tug should be the other thing: a component of the armada. --Alan (talk) 16:27, January 31, 2020 (UTC) ::I chose the name as a "best guess" for what to call these things. I could have called it after the only tug for whom we have knowledge of the markings. A screencap of one of the tugs shows that the writing on the pylon is "Tug - 180/PT". This is far from certain and, until we get some more information, can not be verified. And, as for them being specially commissioned, that is another "best guess". These errors, if they are errors, can be remedied.--Memphis77 (talk) 18:02, January 31, 2020 (UTC) I for one really, really, really wish people wouldn't add quite so many guesses. The detective work required to remedy them is a pain in the ass. -- Capricorn (talk) 19:45, January 31, 2020 (UTC) ::We are guessing for TPTB are not giving us much to go on. We have to work with what they give us.--Memphis77 (talk) 19:56, January 31, 2020 (UTC) If they don't give much to go on, then I guess there's not much you can say. Making things up is not the way to deal with that. -- Capricorn (talk) 10:12, February 1, 2020 (UTC) Name Where does the name/descriptor "tug" come from? On-screen they were only refereed to as "warp-capable ferries", right? Isn't a tug a ship that moves other ships, as opposed to a ship that transports people? It wasn't too easy to find the article, actually. -- Tadayou16 (talk) 11:33, February 3, 2020 (UTC) : I named it based on the information given by the creators and contributors to the page, and it only as accurate as the information given, but apparently the word "tug" was read on the ship somewhere. That fact was edited out of the article at some point. --Alan (talk) 13:01, February 3, 2020 (UTC) If there's some background source, I'd say that's an important information to add. -- Tadayou16 (talk) 10:24, February 5, 2020 (UTC) :: Per "Merriam Webster" a 'tug' by definition is "to pull hard" and a 'tugboat' is "a strongly built powerful boat used for towing and pushing". . Meaning that the descriptor "Tug" can be any boat/ship that tows or pushes anything/something else, albeit another boat/ship, cargo or people as cargo. -- 15:38, February 5, 2020 (UTC) :::The word "TUG" can be read on the hull of one of the ships here. --Jörg (talk) 16:19, February 5, 2020 (UTC) Merge Seems silly to assume that none of these were active before the synth attack, especially considering manpower seemed to be the main problem before the that and Picard is credited with saving at least some Romulans, so the transports mentioned in "Absolute Candor" are probably these. - 16:26, February 13, 2020 (UTC) :Support a merger when we have a verified source stating that they are the same.--Memphis77 (talk) 17:41, February 13, 2020 (UTC) ::For what it's worth, apparently the tugs are the Wallenberg class in Una McCormack's prequel novel. So there is some authorial intent, though I don't know if this is solid enough to justify a merger. -- UncertainError (talk) 01:46, February 14, 2020 (UTC) :::Support a merge. - Mitchz95 (talk) 16:41, February 14, 2020 (UTC) ::::Oppose, unless something more concrete shows up. There's no reason to assume the two are the same except that it would make sense. And this isn't the kind of show where you can count on things making sense. Now, that's enough of an argument in my view, but here are two strikes against them being the same anyway: 1) the tugs did not appear to have names on them, and 2) the tugs were part of an armada, and armada's by definition tend to move in unison. -- Capricorn (talk) 13:15, February 15, 2020 (UTC) :There is another issue I can see. In the episode, the senator said, "Those great big ''Wallenberg-class transports." Those tugs do not seem big to my eyes. Furthermore, he did not say that they were moved to the transport containers (it's the best term I can find at the moment). He said they were packed and boarded into the ''Nightingale, s ship of this class. Five generations of people boarded this one transport.--Memphis77 (talk) 14:26, February 15, 2020 (UTC) :::"Big" is relative, and while it's difficult to get a sense of scale in the picture, I can easily imagine the tugs combined with the "containers" being at least several hundred meters long. - Mitchz95 (talk) 17:24, February 15, 2020 (UTC)